Rising Star
by dhuron
Summary: Follows the events of Jester Unmasked with the introduction of a new star...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a little   
bit. "Travel to Romantis" is not mine, it belongs to AoB. Same   
disclaimers apply here as in Jester Unmasked.  
  
Warnings: Angst!! Yaoi in future chapters?   
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 soon  
  
Notes: If you haven't read 'Jester Unmasked' do so now. Otherwise   
you will be lost when I start posting chapter one. C&C is craved!!!  
  
  
Rising Star Prologue/Teaser  
  
  
Hundreds of screaming fans surrounded the stage, each routing on   
the newest sensation,  
singing along with the vibrant male. The electric beat thundered   
through the area  
accompanied by sweet vocals.  
  
`Funny how everything changes for me  
Memories take me away  
Each time I open the door to my room  
Where I must stay in all day  
I don't want to be here, I'm much too tired  
So I close my eyes and, `snap', I'm with you  
We are on vacation, you and me together'  
  
A toned body moved with the rhythm of the song, in a complex   
series of choreography.   
His red hair messy, obscuring one light green eye. Spinning on   
stage, allowing the music  
to overcome his soul, he continued to sing with fervor.  
  
`Lying in the sunshine  
I travel to Romantis  
I travel to Romantis  
Where nothing but the blue skies  
Will tell me that the time flies  
I travel to Romantis  
Everytime I think of you'  
  
********************  
In one of the many safehouses, the other four pilots sat watching   
the concert. Seeing  
someone their age so happy brought pangs within each of their   
hearts. No one knew why,  
but all four of them where drawn to this new Rising Star. Two months   
had passed since  
that fateful night when Shinigami finally left them for good, the   
same night when `Adam'  
made his debut.   
//gods, I miss him// Heero's thoughts always were on his lost   
beloved. Ever since that  
night, he was more closed off than usual. Spending more time   
in `their' room, sleeping in  
his bed, anything to keep his presence with him. //Wait for me   
Duo//. All was quiet,  
except for the television, where `Adam' was performing for the first   
time.  
  
*******************  
  
Adam walked to his dressing room, tired from the performance he   
just gave. Running  
into various backstage workers, stopping him to congratulate him.   
Smiling and thanking  
them all, he finally made it back to his room. Locking the door, he   
moved to the chair in  
front of the mirror. Light green eyes, short wavy red hair, tanned   
skin, putting on his  
trademark smile, that didn't reach his eyes, he closed his eyes and   
gave out a deep sigh.   
Minutes passed and he just sat there recollecting his thoughts, his   
hand moving to grasp  
the single gold cross that hung from his neck in a involuntary   
gesture from times past.   
  
"Adam, time to go home" his manager said through the door.  
  
Opening his eyes, he got up from his seat and left the room.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
dhuron 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just borrowing them   
for awhile. Since I'll be using many songs from various artists a   
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not own any of the songs   
that will appear within this fic, they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking creative   
liberties with technology, some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi   
shows including but not limited to Star Trek, EFC. This is AU,   
massive OOC, it will not follow the original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my timeline. This is   
the second fic of a rather small arc I'm currently working on, the   
previous fic was entitled "Jester Unmasked". If any other disclaimers   
need to be posted, I will do so within that particular chapter. Also   
Relena will be making an appearance, although I find the Relena   
bashing fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic   
Relena...but not to worry, she does not have a huge role, but plays a   
big part..*wonders if that makes sense*   
  
Parings:????  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin ai, Have a   
tissue in some of the  
darker moments.  
  
author: dhuron  
  
Rising Star Part 1  
  
He stared at the television, watching the drama unfold before his   
eyes. The Gundams attacked another military. Of course Oz and the   
vile media were blowing everything out of proportion. He saw the   
only clips of the battle, they fought with such conviction.   
//Well, at least they are more unified than before// he mused.   
Turning off the television, he returned to studying the blue prints   
and schematics in front of his eyes. Production was almost complete,   
the new systems tested and installed. //Soon, very soon I'll be able   
to return to the battle field and even the odds// Fire burned within   
those pale green, once amethyst, eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Une sat at her terminal with a scowl that would frighten anyone,   
she was reading the overview of the latest battle with the thrice   
damned Gundam pilots. //Damn//. They had lost quite a number of   
mobile suits as well as one of the research labs looking into new  
defense systems for the suits. //We need to get rid of them before   
they ruin His Excellency's plans// A small smile crept up on her   
face as the devious, yet crafty, plan of action came to mind.  
  
********************  
Within the walls of the dressing room, Adam sat mentally preparing   
himself for tonight's show. //It isn't like you haven't performed in   
front of this many people before// his mind said. //Yeah, but this   
time...// his thought went unfinished as the door opened and his  
manager came in. After telling Adam the agenda, they both left the   
room and headed for the stage.  
  
A pair of intense blue eyes spotted the fit form of the singer.   
His back was to them, awaiting for his cue to begin his melodious   
routine. //Why did I agree to come here? Oh yeah, Quatre threatened   
something really bad if I didn't// Heero mentally smirked at that,  
like he could do anything. //I guess I'd just better try and relax//  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
(A few hours before)  
  
"Heero you are coming and that is final. You've been moping   
around all day and franky, it is driving me up the wall. If I have   
to I'll drag you there kicking and screaming" Quatre was slowly   
losing his temper. After he had gone through all the trouble to get  
tickets to the concert, he said he didn't want too. Hmpf..//We all   
know you like this new artist, why did you go and buy the cd eh?//  
  
"Fine" the clipped monotone.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
(back to present)   
  
Music poured from the stage, a nice latin rhythm started up much   
to the surprise of everyone. Adam turned around with grace, while   
going into the choreography, began the lyrics  
  
`Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound,   
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
What ya gotta do'  
  
The crowd began singing along, some jumping screaming at the young   
star, others stomping their feet on the floor trying to be loud.   
Jumping on the stage, Adam and the backup singers/dancers gyrated   
with the beat.  
  
`If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't waste it  
Every feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet and you gotta taste it  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
you gotta mean what you say.  
  
Getting into the whole performance, Adam forgot his worries and   
put his all into the song and dance. While singing the chorus, he   
looked out into the audience, feeling their energy pouring into his   
being. Scanning around, his heart sped up at the sight of the four  
gundam pilots. Quickly recovering from his lapse in the song, he   
continued. Finishing the current song, the band played straight into   
the next song. After the fourth, the band took and break, some other   
new artist took the stage and began. Heero was watching him   
intently, he noticed the lapse.//I wonder what made him stumble like   
that (1)// Grabbing a bottle of water, Adam quickly took a   
drink. //Shit, I figured Relena might be here, but not them.   
Although, it is a surprise to see Him here.// Trying to compose   
himself, he drank some more and prepared to take stage once again.  
  
Once the show was over, the fans finally left. Adam went straight   
to his dressing room. Upon entering he shut and locked the door.   
Turning around, he started at the person in his chair.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are taking a big risk" he said sternly  
"Not to worry 02, no one will know I'm here, you are not the only one   
good at hiding" Professor G said with a small smirk. "Anyway Duo, I   
came to give you your first mission. The other four will be receiving   
orders to attack a research lab making a new suit. The Zeta suits,   
from what I've seen from reports, would be difficult to fight, even   
in the Gundams. We are unsure if they have built a proto type. The   
lab and all data must be destroyed, that is their objective, Yours   
however will be to engaged and destroy the proto type if it exist.   
Another uncertainly, we do not know how heavy guarded the lab is, so  
you might have to back them up. Do not reveal your identify to them   
yet. Is this all clear 02?"  
  
Adam, or rather Duo, listened to the Professor. Nodding his   
consent. "Understood. Now will you leave, I don't want to take the   
chance of someone seeing you here."  
  
"I'm going already, be careful. All the information that you need   
has been downloaded onto your laptop." With that the Professor left.   
Once the door shut, he sat down in front of the mirror. For a   
fleeting instant, amethyst eyes and chestnut brown hair reflected in  
the mirror, only to be replaced with Green eyes and Red Hair.   
  
  
  
(1)- If you've already guessed why, don't tell!   
The song used for this section is "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer   
Lopez. I know this part is kinda boring, but it is setup.....things   
will pick up soon!!  
  
dhuron  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just borrowing them   
for awhile. Since I'll be using many songs from various artists a   
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not own any of the songs   
that will appear within this fic, they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking creative   
liberties with technology, some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi   
shows including but not limited to Star Trek, EFC. This is AU,   
massive OOC, it will not follow the original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my timeline. This is   
the second fic of a rather small arc I'm currently working on, the   
previous fic was entitled "Jester Unmasked". If any other disclaimers   
need to be posted, I will do so within that particular chapter. Also   
Relena will be making an appearance, although I find the Relena   
bashing fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic   
Relena...but not to worry, she does not have a huge role, but plays a   
big part..*wonders if that makes sense*   
  
Sorry for Crossposting!!  
  
Parings:????  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin ai, Have a   
tissue in some of the  
darker moments.  
  
author: dhuron  
  
Rising Star Part 2  
  
  
The mission was not scheduled for another week, which gave everyone   
time to prepare.   
On a standard reconnssnce trip, Heero finished early and decided to   
have lunch in town for  
a change, unknown to him a certain person decided to have lunch in   
town also.  
  
Duo was at a small outdoor restaurant, sitting by himself   
enjoying a club sandwich.   
//Heero// At the thought of his beloved, his chest tightened. He   
could only imagine what  
Heero had gone through because of his "Death". //If only there was   
another way. But we  
have to force Oz's hand, that prototype suit is too much of a threat,   
it looks like the plan  
is working though. They are getting a bit too cocky// He was so   
involved with his inner  
thoughts, that he didn't notice the person behind him until said   
person cleared their throat.   
Startled, Duo turned around to meet dark blue eyes. //Oh Shit//.  
  
Heero decided to go to a small and peaceful outdoor restaurant.   
Upon entering the  
dining area, his eyes spotted a most welcomed sight. //So I see him   
again// His feet  
taking him to the table, he waited a couple of minutes, getting no   
response, he cleared his  
throat. He had to hide a small smile. "Hello, do you mind if I join   
you?"  
  
Lost in the eyes, Duo simply nodded his consent. After the initial   
shock wore off he  
cursed himself. //Damnit, this is going to be difficult.// Sighing   
inwardly, he welcomed his  
guest. "Hello, my name is.."  
  
"I know your name, and I must compliment you on your talent" Heero   
interrupted. The  
waiter came by to take his order, just a special and a cup of   
coffee. When the two were  
alone once again he continued watching the Star, waiting for a   
reaction.  
  
//What?? He listens and gave me a compliment// Duo's mind was in   
overdrive. After an  
eternity, he finally was able to get a hold of his stray thoughts.   
Giving his thanks, he  
settled in for a very interesting conversation. //Well at least he   
doesn't suspect//. The two  
talked for about an hour and a half, before deciding it was time to   
get up and leave. He  
was once again shocked into silence, when Heero insisted on paying   
the bill.   
  
Leaving the restaurant, they made their way down the street still   
talking. They were so  
involved in the conversation that neither noticed trouble, until it   
struck. Five men  
descended upon the two, pushing Heero to the side, they grabbed   
Duo. //Shit, these  
stupid bastards are going to get it......Calm down, got to be careful   
here so the cover isn't  
blown// Shaking his head after hitting it on the side of a wall,   
Heero was pissed and  
grabbed the two would be muggers, beating them to a pulp. Duo   
watched as the odds  
were evened, a small smirk came to his face. He barely heard one of   
the thugs say  
something, deeming it not important he attacked the closest one.   
Send out a swift kick to  
the midsection, the thug stumbling back. Anger barely held in check,   
Duo began getting  
rid ot of the three. While fighting, he didn't notice the paper that   
fell out of his pocket.  
  
After dealing with the two thugs, Heero turned to face the other   
three. His jaw promptly  
hit the ground, he was unprepared to see Adam not only taking on all   
three of them, but  
kicking their asses with ease. He watched as the lithe form moved   
with wind like speed.   
Within minutes they were all incapacitated. Closing the distance,   
Heero asked him if he  
was ok. Adam simply nodded. He suddenly looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh Shit, I gotta go. I have an interview to get to."  
  
"Really? Is it a live one?"  
  
"No, it will air later tonight, but also my new video will debut.  
(1) I really have to go.   
But I'll see you around." With that said, he ran to the arranged   
meeting point. Adam  
didn't hear Heero calling after him.  
  
Seeing him run into the sunlight, Heero looked down and spotted a   
piece of paper,  
quickly picking it up he tried to get the other's attention.   
Failing, he looked at the paper  
and saw some words.  
  
The Burning Passion we share is real  
Let it surround us, let us be together  
Look within my eyes, and see your true self.' (2)  
  
Deciding he'll return it later, Heero went home pondering those   
three lines on the journey.  
  
  
Notes:  
(1) Well, I'll do a sidefic for this interview and video..  
(2) Hmm...can ya'll guess where this is from??? *waves pocky*  
  
This part is a bit shorter, but with the sidefic to this part it   
should even out, this is some more setup..part three will finally   
have some action!!! *not that kind* Also look for the angst level to   
go up.  
  
Dhuron  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just using the characters. "Nobody's   
Supposed To Be  
Here" is not mine, it belongs to Deborah Cox.  
  
Warnings: Hmm...not sure. But my standard warnings just in case.  
  
Gomen for crossposting!!  
  
//..// thought  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ denotes the interview on tv  
######### the video within the interview  
  
Parings:? (1+2)  
  
  
On with the sidefic:  
  
The afternoon went by in a rush. Adam was busy getting ready and   
going over things  
with his manager, Setsuna. Heero was at the safehouse in his room   
thinking. //It's only  
been about three or four months, and already I'm attracted to someone   
else. K'so!! Duo,  
where ever you are, I miss you// Lying in his bed, he fell asleep   
where dreams of violet  
eyes and the long rope of hair awaited him. Quatre slowly opened the   
door ,a little while  
later, and peeked in. He saw Heero asleep on the bed, and the drying   
tear tracks. His  
heart clenching at the site, shifting his gaze, he noticed the paper   
on the desk. Seeing the  
last three lines, a tear leaked from his eyes. //Duo must have given   
him that poem//.   
Silently closing the door, he went to his room to try and reign in   
his emotions. //This is so  
hard, living with all the pain Duo. Wait for us//  
  
Heero woke about mid evening. Quickly leaving his room and making   
his way  
downstairs to the entertainment room. Turning on the television and   
plopping down on  
the couch, he flipped through the channels until he was greeted with   
those Green eyes and  
Red hair. The interview had just begun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo sat on the stage, politely answering the questions asked.   
Mainly the same  
questions, who was his role model, was he dating and if so   
who? //Heh, no I'm not dating,  
the only person I want I can't have yet...maybe never again//   
Finally the questions were  
veering towards the new single and the video. Telling the woman the   
answer his manager  
told him to say, they turned to a small screen where the video began.  
  
##########  
(The screen shot is a lovely meadow, a few nimbus clouds blot the   
sky. A single figure  
stands before the small creek, a mask of sorrow marring the face.   
Fades to an apartment  
room)  
" how did you get here  
nobody's supposed to be here  
I've tried that love thing for the last time  
my heart says no, no  
nobody's supposed to be here"  
  
(The figure turns around at the sound of the door opening, another   
figure walks in, blurred  
from the camera.)  
  
"but you came along and changed my mind  
I've spent all my life  
on a search to find  
the love who'll stay for eternity  
the heaven sent to fulfill my needs  
but when I turned around  
again love has knocked me down"  
  
( The other walks toward Adam, we see them yelling, but cannot hear   
the words. Pain  
flashes in the green eyes, tears roll down his cheek)  
  
"my heart got broken  
oh it hurt so bad  
I'm sad to say love wins again  
so I place my heart under lock and key  
to take some time and take care of me"  
  
(Screen blurrs to the bedroom, Adam is packing his bags avoiding the   
other figure.   
Shutting his suit case, he walks out)  
  
"but I turn around and you're standing here"  
  
(Fades back to the meadow, he turns and sees a figure standing off in   
the distance walking  
toward him, still obscured from the camera)  
  
"how did you get here  
nobody's supposed to be here  
I've tried that love thing for the last time  
my heart says no, no  
nobody's supposed to be here  
but you cam along and changed my mind"  
  
(He hears the footsteps coming closer, but refuses to turn around.)  
  
"this time I swear I'm through  
but if only you knew  
how many times I've said those words  
then fall again when will I ever learn"  
  
(He turns to the person walking towards him)  
  
"knowing these tears I've cried  
this lovely butterfly  
must take a chance and spread my wings  
love can make you do some crazy things  
so I place my heart under lock and key  
to take some time and take care of me  
but I turn around and you're standing here  
standing here  
how did you  
how did you  
shoo do doop  
nobody's supposed to be here"  
  
(He slowly walks away from the figure, not looking back. Placing one   
step in front of the  
other, walking outta the other's life. Slowly the video fades to   
black.)  
  
""how did you get here  
nobody's supposed to be here  
I've tried that love thing for the last time  
my heart says no, no  
nobody's supposed to be here  
but you cam along and changed my mind"  
  
###################  
  
The camera panned out from the television and focused on Adam and   
the host of the  
show.  
  
"Wow, that was great. But it ended sadly, would this by any chance be  
autobiographical?" The young woman asked. Shocked by the question   
and mentally  
cursing the woman, he replied. "It is, to an extent. A past   
relationship of mine could be  
based from this." The woman seemed to accept his answer. Finally,   
to his great pleasure,  
the interview was over and he bolted from the stage to his dressing   
room. Setsuna was  
waiting for him.  
  
"Adam, you have a concert in about two weeks. Two very important   
people will be there,  
and I have found out that one of them is an avid fan of Thalia (1)   
from the late twentith  
century. So I decided you are going to do a three song set, in   
clothing similiar to hers."  
  
"What?????? You want me to dress up like a woman and sing?"  
  
"Yes, it is important. Besides you owe me big, so I'm calling in the   
favor. This is what  
you'll be wearing." She pulled out the outfit. A bustier with red   
roses covering the fabric,  
and a belt of some sorts to fit on his waist with strips of fabric   
sewn with red roses. on  
them.(2)  
  
"That???????? That won't covering anything, it is so flimsy."  
  
"Well, she wore outfits like this on stage. Besides it is only this   
once. Now we better get  
back to the gym, so I can show you the dance steps and selected   
songs."  
  
Sighing in defeat, he gathered his things and left with Setsuna.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
//Hn, interesting.// was all that Heero thought of that last   
segment. Through out the  
video, he watched every detail, taking in every note, watching every   
movement of the  
Star.   
  
Turning off the television, Heero went to do some work on his   
laptop, glancing at the  
single photo beside it. //Oh Duo...//  
  
  
To be continued in Rising Star 3.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) The most wonderful female artist..*his muse is watching him with   
a glare*.....don't  
you think Tchan?  
  
tchan: ::nods::  
  
(2) Hmm the outfit is very hard to describe. I saw in when Thalia   
wore it on  
`Rosalinda'....perhaps I'll have my lil bro draw and pic and find a   
way to get it scanned.  
  
  
  
Part three will be a bit late, actually it should have already been   
out, but RL came up and bit me in the ass. Gomen!  
  
Dhuron  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just borrowing them   
for awhile. Since I'll be using many songs from various artists a   
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not own any of the songs   
that will appear within this fic, they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking creative   
liberties with technology, some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi   
shows including but not limited to Star Trek, EFC. This is AU,   
massive OOC, it will not follow the original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my timeline. This is   
the second fic of a rather small arc I'm currently working on, the   
previous fic was entitled "Jester Unmasked". If any other disclaimers   
need to be posted, I will do so within that particular chapter. Also   
Relena will be making an appearance, although I find the Relena   
bashing fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic   
Relena...but not to worry, she does not have a huge role, but plays a   
big part..*wonders if that makes sense*   
  
Parings:????  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin ai, Have a   
tissue in some of the  
darker moments.  
  
author: dhuron  
  
  
  
  
Rising Star Part 3  
  
  
{ The dark clouds covered the pale moon, thick fog filled the air,   
choking out vision. Everything was quiet, the ice cold wind whipped   
at his face and body. Chills running up his spine, the figure walked   
forward. A grunt started him, turning around, Duo was confronted   
with four pissed off set's of eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave us?" Quatre asked, yet his tone dripped hatred  
  
"You lied, you always said you never lied, what is this then.   
Pretending to be someone else while we all suffer in agony?"   
Trowa's voice bordered with suppressed rage.  
  
"You dishonor us all, making us morn for a coward." Wufei didn't   
address him directly, the disgust in his eyes evident.  
  
"Why" The sadness within Heero's voiced stabbed him viciously through   
the heart. He could handle a pissed off Heero, but not how he was.   
Eyes filling with tears and betrayal. The other three disappeared,   
leaving only his beloved. Opening his mouth to speak, only  
to interrupted by Heero's next words:  
  
'Darkness covers the earth;  
A child walks in the Shadows  
His once vivid life fades away,  
The Child is a man with no one  
  
A child walks in the shadows,  
The man looks back,  
The child is a man with no one  
Compassion leaves his heart  
He has lost everything!  
  
His childhood gave him pleasure, once  
He tries to look forward,  
He has lost everything!  
He enters the eternal void  
  
He tries to look forward,  
His once vivid life fades away,  
He enters the eternal void,  
Darkness covers the earth.' (1)  
  
"You took away my light with your lie." With that said, he also   
disappeared. }  
  
Bolting up from his bed, Duo was covered in sweat. His heart   
threatening to beat out of his chest, lungs grasping for air. "I   
hate being separated from them. The only people I care about, if   
only that whole mess never happened (2)."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" the four screamed. Their pleas went unheard as the   
scythe impaled the fuel tank and Deathscythe self-destructed   
simultaneously, causing a chain reaction of destruction. The sky   
rained fire from the blast, as four lonely gundams stood admist the  
destruction.   
  
The four gundams left the area, unseen by them was a single figure   
standing on the cliff that overlooked the area. A braid of hair   
dangling in the wind. They did not see the tear that ran down the   
pale cheek. Turning around the figured disappeared.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I will honor my promise, we will see each other again." He   
called out into the empty room. Still unable to sleep, his thoughts   
drifted. //They should have found what I left them by now. They   
should know how much they mean to me now.// Staring out the  
window into the stars, looking for answers. His eyes slowly began to   
droop, as sleep finally granted his body rest.  
  
**************  
  
The grief within the walls of the safehouse was still present,   
although not as overwhelming as before. The other four pilots were   
still mourning the loss of Duo. Each day a battle. Memories of good   
times as well as those concerning Duo's departure after their   
mistake. Tension slowly vanishing from the other four, the bond   
between the four slowly grew stronger.   
  
Quatre walked into Duo's room, which nobody had set foot in a long   
while. Heero had moved to a different one the next morning, unable   
to stay there longer. Finally deciding he need the pack the things   
up, Quatre started putting the various manga and clothes in boxes.   
Going to the desk, he shuffled through the papers, and stopped upon   
reading his name, as well as the others. Sitting in the cold chair,   
he read. More tears followed the seemingly carved path on his   
cheeks. Leaving the room he gather his other friends. Meeting in the   
kitchen he gave Heero the paper, Trowa and Wufei read over his   
shoulder.   
  
""I see her,  
In the shadows  
illuminated by that eternal candle  
I am drawn to her  
  
Looking back, I see  
the world in chaos.  
Overrun by corruption,  
People isolated.  
  
I look at my life  
Insignificant;  
Untouched, alone  
Only my battered mind to turn to.  
  
I see her,  
In the shadows  
illuminated by that eternal candle  
I am drawn to her.  
  
The mind becomes,  
a breeding ground for self-destruction.  
As the heart weakness,  
and the soul fades.  
  
I move closer to her  
No reasons to turn back  
Pain overcomes the essence,  
and shatters the soul.  
  
I see her,  
In the shadows  
illuminated by that eternal candle  
I am drawn to her.  
  
I walk forward,  
on the dark road; alone.  
Light behind me,  
only the calming darkness in front.  
  
Flashbacks,  
embarrassment siezes my being  
All the memories of forlornness  
demand the capitulation of my sanity  
  
I see her,  
in the shadows  
illuminated by that eternal candle  
I am drawn to her  
  
My body and soul move closer  
to the sister of Hades;   
Death  
A welcoming site  
  
I leave everything behind  
ready to cross over,  
to leave the agony,  
the agony of Isolation  
  
I see her  
In the shadows  
illuminated by that eternal candle  
I am drawn to her  
  
Halfway, Between realities  
My name is called  
By a gathering  
  
New faces,  
unfamiliar yet captivating  
Wanting my return  
and offerings of understandment and true friendship  
  
I see her  
fading back into the shadows  
Moving away from me  
I am still drawn  
  
In the middle,  
I move toward Death  
The gathering expresses  
their concern  
  
Four voices rise above,  
Turning back I see  
the four yearning for my return  
My heart and soul weep happiness, at last  
  
I see her  
fading back into the shadows  
Moving away from me  
I no longer desire  
  
I abandon my search  
for Death, and go back  
Pain begining to leave  
as I look into their eyes and see joy  
  
The gathering restore my soul and mind  
but the four restore  
my vacant heart; making it whole  
and making my pain vanish into the shadows." (3)  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, perhaps you all know how   
much you all mean to me. If you didn't know the extend, maybe now   
you do. All four of you saved me from the icy warmth that the   
darkness offered. I'll be forever grateful. Duo."  
  
The letter was dated two days before his death. Silence once again   
stole over the house. Emotions ran rampant between all four of the   
pilots. Getting up, Heero went to his room still clutching the   
paper. Upon entering his room, he placed the letter in a box that  
contained other reminders of Duo. Fighting more tears, he got into   
bed and tried to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
The next day was a blessing in wolves clothes, the day of the   
mission. Needing something to blow up, then maybe the negative   
feelings would subside. The afternoon was spent checking over the   
gundams and going over the plans. Heero was to get inside the lab,   
destroy all the data, plant a virus, and get out. Then they were to   
destroy the base with the lab.   
  
The mission was going fine, everything as expected. Heero had   
gotten in and out and they were fighting the small squad of Mobile   
Suits They didn't expect the reinforcement troops to come in and   
greatly outnumbering them. Heavyarms launched missile after mission   
at clusters of the suits, destroying them only to be out flanked by   
another group. Quatre was fairing good against a small group of   
suits, holding his own as his scimitars sliced suit after suit.   
Wufei and Nataku ruled the sky, slicing through three suits, only to  
burn two into goo with the dragon flame, so engrossed he didn't   
noticed Heavyarms under duress. Wing Zero was destroying more mobile   
suits with his beam saber, noticing Heavyarms' problem, he called out   
for Wufei or Quatre to help him, but they couldn't get to him.   
Suddenly a beam of destructive force ripped through the area, making   
the air cracked and pop. The mobile suits in front of Heavyarms were   
disintegrated as the dark blue beam violated each machine. Turning   
toward the source of the blast, the four pilots looked up into the   
dawning sun to see a figure partially eclipsing the light. A figure   
held a beam saber in one hand, and triple beamed scythe in the other,   
it's black wings outstretched, like Phoenix, Death stood reborn.  
  
TBC......  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) This is entitled "Lost Soul"  
(2) Events in Jester Unmasked  
(3) From "In Between"  
  
  
dhuron  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just  
borrowing them for awhile. Since  
I'll be using many songs from various artists a  
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not  
own any of the songs that will appear within this fic,  
they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking  
creative liberties with technology,  
some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi shows  
including but not limited to Star Trek,  
EFC. This is AU, massive OOC, it will not follow the  
original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my  
timeline. This is the second fic of a  
rather small arc I'm currently working on, the  
previous fic was entitled "Jester  
Unmasked". If any other disclaimers need to be posted,  
I will do so within that particular  
chapter. Also Relena will be making an appearance,  
although I find the Relena bashing  
fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic  
Relena...but not to worry, she does  
not have a huge role, but plays a big part..*wonders  
if that makes sense*   
  
Sorry for cross-posting.  
  
Parings:????  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin  
ai, Have a tissue in some of the  
darker moments.  
  
author: dhuron  
  
Rising Star Part 4  
  
The squad of mobile suits paused in their attack to  
look upon the white and black gundam,  
slowly descending from the sky. A group of five broke  
off of formation and headed for  
the newest threat. One suit strangely started to  
shift, it's appearance rippled like waves in  
water, black fading to light blue, wings protruding  
from it's back. The four other suits  
surrounded the prototype, fitting into a tight attack  
formation. So enthralled with the new  
suit and it's welcoming party, no one noticed the  
shadow slowly creeping upon the  
battlefield.  
  
Death stood ready, the small squad approaching.   
The blue suit broke formation,  
assuming itself to be the superior. Lunging after the  
suit, Death simply dodged each thrust  
and slash with ease, luring the prototype away from  
the other suits. The four gundams  
were busy trying to get out alive, weapon systems  
slowly depleting, fuel burning at an  
alarming rate, each pilot pushed themselves to the  
limit and beyond. Suddenly, Heero's  
proximity alarms went off. Cursing, he turned on the  
external video. What he saw, made  
his jaw drop. The same white and black gundam stood  
at the perimeter, opening a  
connection to the other pilots, he confirmed that they  
were just as shocked. Flipping on  
the rear cameras, he saw the duplicate suit evading  
the prototype.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" they chimed in unison.  
  
At that very instant, the gundam at the perimeter  
raised it's metallic hands above it's  
head, a pale violet glow radiated from the machine.   
Energy swirled around the gundam,  
coalescing within the palms, the orb was a hue of  
violet and black. Throwing the orb at  
the center of the squad, screams of protest ripped  
through the air as the suits were  
annihilated by the tera-sonic blast. Feeling the  
blast, the five suits pursuing the phantom  
gundam looked back to see the destruction, turning  
back the pilots saw the suit slowly  
fade away, a mirage in the desert.  
  
//Tsk Tsk, should've made sure the suit you were  
fighting was the real one// Duo mused  
within the cockpit of Deathscythe Omega. The advanced  
weapon systems were working  
wonderfully, as was the holographic projections.   
Brandishing the beam saber, Omega  
soared into the sky sending the four Aries to Hell  
while they were distracted. Four  
gundams stood on the ground, surrounded by debris.  
  
All watched in rapture as the two advanced suits  
dueled in the sky. Movements agile  
and graceful. Speed uncanny, reaction times  
unsurpassed, they danced a waltz of chaos  
and destruction in the air. Almost evenly matched,  
blow for blow. //Shit, this guy is  
good. Let's see what else this suit can do// Black  
wings spread full spread, Omega  
blurred, a pulsing light reflected from the gundam.   
Recovering from the blast, the blue  
suit found itself surrounded by mirrored images of  
Omega.   
  
Meanwhile, the forgotten gundams were busy trying  
to establish a connection with the  
other suit, but they would only get the same sentence  
scrolling at the bottom of their  
screen. " In the eve of unholy anger, I will stand  
directing the arrows at myself in order to  
preserve the others." (1) Blinking from their stupor,  
instruments recording battle data of  
the other two suits, they watched enthralled by the  
advanced technology shown from  
D.S.O. (2)   
  
Replacing the beam saber with the scythe, Duo lunged  
forward, swinging it with poetic  
precision, violent flames met cold metal, severing the  
right arm and damaging critical parts  
of the prototype. Swinging the scythe over it's head,  
Deathscythe moved for the kill. In a  
last effort, the damaged prototype reversed engines,  
aiming it's cannon at Heavyarms it  
fired.  
//NOOOOOOO!// Duo's mind screamed, he raced to  
Heavyarms trying to beat the blast.   
Swooping down and grabbing the form, he jerked the  
controls up, extending the untested  
shields to surround the other form. The blast jolted  
both gundams, sending them crashing  
into the ground. Duo was thrown hard against his  
harness, bruises would most likely be  
there in the morning. He could only guess what kind  
of damage Trowa had suffered.   
Torn between obeying orders and checking on his  
friends, the gundam got up and slowly  
started to walk away from the battlefield.  
  
"Come back here!! Damn You! Who the Hell are you?"  
The enraged dragon screamed  
at the retreating back. Anger clouding his judgment,  
Nataku followed the `friendly' suit,  
grabbing its arm from behind. //Damn You Wufei, let  
it go. I can't// Spinning in the  
grasp, Deathsycthe O. released a small burst of purple  
energy from the gun port on it's  
wrist. Sending the battled form of Nataku to the  
ground, spinning back around it took to  
the sky and flew off. Fading away into the horizon,   
the fires of destruction casting an  
ethereal appearance to the fading form. Shaking off a  
sense of deja vu, Heero wondered  
who that was, seeing a similarity between Wing and  
Deathscythe. Just the thought of  
Shinigami brought the clutching pain back into his  
chest, so great in fact Quatre's face was  
pained, hand to his chest feeling the depth of sadness  
from Heero.  
  
************************************  
(week later)  
Heero was busy on his laptop trying to find  
anything on the new gundam. His searches  
lead to nothing. None of the scientists new of  
anything, just who was the pilot of this  
mysterious suit, what was his agenda? The entire  
battled replayed in his mind, from the  
obscure message to seeing it dive down to save  
Heavyarms. Although, Trowa suffered a  
few cracked ribs and a head wound from the battle.   
Quatre, being the mother hen, never  
left his side. //It is so obvious(4)// he thought  
but then regretted it immensely. Thoughts  
returned to Duo, from there they stemmed to the new  
Star he was fixated on. //Why am I  
drawn to him? It doesn't make sense// (3).   
  
Duo sat in the dressing room in the `outfit from  
hell' as he so called it. //Why did I  
agree to where this??// Looking into the mirror, he  
looked like a female with long red hair.   
His outfit looked like a two piece swim suit, the  
strands of artificial flowers acting as a  
skirt. Corsages of red roses on both wrists, flower  
clips in his hair. Light makeup brought  
out the female features of his face. //I look.....//  
he paused taking a real good look at  
himself..///I look pretty damn hot!!!////. Briefly he  
wondered if Heero would like it,  
instantly his good mood went to hell. //He certainly  
is `friendly' toward "Adam".// Willing  
himself not to get upset, he went out the door and  
proceeded to the stage.  
  
********************  
  
Relena watched Adam, while he was doing the Thalia  
Set. She was amazed at how  
good he looked and how wonderful his voice was at the  
high pitch. Once the show was  
over she went back stage to talk with him.  
  
"Adam-san, may I have a word with you?" she ask  
  
Duo froze, he knew that voice all too well. Turning  
around to face his bane. "Hai,  
Relena-sama. I'm honored you came to see me, I'm even  
more honored that you would  
talk with me.' He hoped sarcasm didn't leak from his  
voice, fortunately for him it didn't.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to say I love your music. I  
have a favor to ask."  
  
"Thank you. Go ahead."  
  
"I'm throwing a party for a friend's birthday in a  
week. I was wondering if you would  
come by and perform. He is a avid fan of yours, also  
I wanted to know if you would do  
that set you did tonight." She spoke with elegance,  
eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Sure, he'll do it. Just give us the location and  
time." Setsuna replied.  
  
//Grrr....Overbearing Woman// Duo was not too happy,  
he didn't want to be around  
Relena, she was always in the way in the past.  
  
"This is great, Heero will love it"  
  
"NANI????? I mean is that who this is for" His mind  
was running rampant.  
  
"Yes it is. Although we don't see eye to eye, he  
has been depressed, although he'll deny  
it. He lost someone very close to him, so I figured  
this might cheer him up."  
  
//Maybe she isn't so bad after all.//  
  
****************************  
  
The three pilots were sitting around Trowa's bed,  
he was still recovering from his  
injuries. Topic of discussion was of course last  
weeks events.  
  
"Hn, enemy or friend" Heero pondered.  
  
"Injustice!! He just blasted Nataku." Wufei was still  
hot under the collar.  
  
"I get the feeling that he is on our side. Agenda I  
don't know, but I think when the time is  
right he'll join with us." Quatre stated quietly,  
while sneaking glances at the bed ridden  
pilot.(5)  
  
"Did any of you get a strange feeling from that  
gundam." Trowa asked  
  
They all nodded in unison, each thinking how much it  
reminded them of Duo and  
Deathsycthe. Silence reigned over the room once  
again, deciding to change the topic,  
Wufei spoke.  
  
"So Heero, I hear Relena is planning some kind of  
party for you."  
  
"Hn, yeah she is. She insisted I come. Might as  
well, she'll pester me to no end, but you  
all are coming as well" He said the last part of the  
sentence with a smirk. The other three  
just groaned.  
  
Notes:  
(1)-From "Sacrificing Soldier" by me.  
(2)- DeathScythe Omega..figured I'd use DSO to shorten  
it  
(3) Hmmm...the irony of it all....  
(4)& (5) Woop..I see another sidefic alert...  
  
Dhuron!   



	7. Default Chapter Title

isclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just  
borrowing them for awhile. Since  
I'll be using many songs from various artists a  
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not  
own any of the songs that will appear within this fic,  
they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking  
creative liberties with technology,  
some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi shows  
including but not limited to Star Trek,  
EFC. This is AU, massive OOC, it will not follow the  
original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my  
timeline. This is the second fic of a  
rather small arc I'm currently working on, the  
previous fic was entitled "Jester  
Unmasked". If any other disclaimers need to be posted,  
I will do so within that particular  
chapter. Also Relena will be making an appearance,  
although I find the Relena bashing  
fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic  
Relena...but not to worry, she does  
not have a huge role, but plays a big part..*wonders  
if that makes sense*   
  
Sorry for cross-posting.  
  
Parings:????  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin ai, Have a   
tissue in some of the darker moments. Lemon in this part!!  
  
author: dhuron  
  
Rising Star Part 5   
  
  
Adam and Relena decided to meet in the conference room after he   
changed, walking down the hall he saw Setsuna and the person that   
loved and requested the last set. Some younger dignitary, waving and   
being polite to the man, he excused himself. Relena watched as he   
went to his room. //Ah Duo, I'm positive it is you now. I don't   
know why you are hiding from the others, but I can see it is hurting   
you as well. Would you go along with this so easily if you knew I   
knew it was you? Heero and you belong together, all you two need is   
a little nudge in the right direction.// Walking over to the   
conference room, she began to plan how to get them together again.   
Ten minutes later he walked in and they spent the afternoon making   
plans for the `party/concert' next week.  
  
*************  
  
Two days had passed since Relena's appearance in Adam's life. In   
that time they went over the agenda for the day. First there would   
be a small party for the birthday boy, then he would perform for the   
whole Sank Kingdom.   
  
{ Duo found himself back to the night of Deathscyhe's   
destruction. .   
  
"Duo, I see that everything has been accomplished. Are you sure   
you want to go through with this?" The professor asked.  
  
"Yes, we have to. This is what we have been waiting for. We have   
to force their hand, and perhaps the others will work better with   
each other now that they have another purpose."  
  
Listening to his every word, G nodded and led him to the operation   
room. "Take a last look in the mirror Duo, it'll be a long while   
before you will be the same." Duo took a last look at his reflection.  
  
//Such drastic changes I will go through. Will I be able to go   
back to myself, or will I forever be like this//  
  
He woke up on the table...  
  
"Duo everything went as predicted. The physical changes are   
complete. Don't worry, after this mission is over we'll be able to   
return you to your original appearance. Just some minor surgery to   
reattach the braid, and changing your eye color back."  
}  
  
Snapped from his daydream, Duo found himself still sitting in front   
of the mirror. He got up to go take a bath, when his laptop started   
to beep. Opening the message, fear gripped his heart. Running out   
of the apartment, he made his way to wear Omega was hidden, leaving   
the message open on the laptop:  
  
" 02,  
Others in need of help, make haste"  
  
*********************  
  
Duo cursed everyone in Oz to Hell. He raced to the battle co-  
ordinates. G contacted him in Omega, he found out the others were   
in serious trouble. //Shit Shit Shit...Damn it all// Fury poured   
from his very being, masking the worry for his friends. Apparently   
they had moved into a very cleaver trap with the Theta. //If I would   
have destroyed that damn thing last time..// His thoughts were cut   
off as he saw a sight that chilled his blood. There stood an army of   
Aries, Leos and the Theta surrounding the four gundams. All four   
were heavily damaged, typing quickly on the keyboard, he patched into   
the other four's systems to see their status. Wing's power supply   
was dangerously low, Heavyarm's had no ammunition, Nataku sustained   
massive damage, power was on the Fritz, Sandrock's scimitars we in   
two pieces, the left arm almost hanging off the shoulder joint.   
Death entered his eyes, moving to grasp the controls Omega boosted   
speed to engage the enemy.  
  
"We are surrounded , and by the looks of it we've lost." Quatre   
sadly stated, trying to keep Sandrock on his feet.  
  
"We cannot be captured, nor let the gundams fall into their   
hands. The only choice is to self destruct and hope to take all   
these bastards with us" Heero delivered in his iced tone.  
  
//I'm coming Duo, just wait a little bit more// Heero flipped up the   
panel concealing the self destruction button. Moving his hand to   
press it. Hearing their plans of self destruction, Duo raced   
faster to reach them. Deciding to break his silence, he opened a   
channel to the other four. "Don't go blowing yourselves up yet",   
Omega ripped through the sky. Activating the Scythe, Omega attacked   
four suits at once. The Fire of Judgment disposing the suits, he   
landed three feet from the crippled gundams. Quatre paused upon   
hearing the voice, opening the line back. "Thank Allah you are   
here." //That voice, I know it// Heero thought.  
  
Omega stood before the squad of Aries and Leos. Gripping the   
scythe he shot into the sky, hurling the scythe in a downward arc,   
destroying a portion of the suits. The Aries took to the sky, firing   
wildly. Duo navigated through the barrage of weapons fire, only   
sustaining minor damage. He planned on luring them away from the   
other four. "What the Hell?" alarms went off in the cockpit,   
checking the screen he saw the Theta attacking Wing. //That Bastard   
will pay for attacking Him.// Spinning around to face seven Aries,   
he locked onto them and fired. The blue blast ,shot from the gun   
ports on Omega's forearms, engulfed everything within it's path in   
blue destruction. Diving through the sky towards Wing, he pulled the   
saber from it's compartment. //No one messes with my koi and gets   
away with it// Vengeance lending it's powers to Death.  
  
Heero desperately tried to fight off the powerful suit. Wing took   
a beating, the pilot being thrown against the safety harnesses,   
repeatedly. Trowa and Wufei were busy trying to protect Quatre from   
the remaining Leos, slowly the enemy suits were destroyed. Turning   
toward Wing they saw it take a direct hit from the saber, severing   
the right arm. Wing fell to the ground. The Theta, poised saber   
above its head, moved to make the killing blow. Omega's saber sliced   
through the Theta, severing the arms then it grabbed the Theta from   
behind and took off into the air. Lifting higher and higher, he came   
to a stop just hovering in mid air. Letting the suit go and watching   
it plummet to it's demise. Vengeance and anger still clouded the   
pilot's thoughts, the air around Omega began to protest the searing   
power that collected in the machine's palms. Duo took one final look   
at Oz's new suit, he released the collected power, watching the   
suit's agonizing destruction. //Mission acomplished..Heero!//.   
Grasping the controls once again, he piloted the suit toward the   
fallen form of his love. //Be okay, please just be ok//. Opening   
the channel, he tried to get a hold of Wing's pilot but got no   
answer. Omega landed right next to Wing, opening the hatch, Duo   
jumped down from his suit. Climbing onto wing, he hit the emergency   
open mechanism.   
  
The others watched as the friendly suit landed near Wing, jaws   
dropped when they saw who jumped out of the hatch. "That is the   
singer!!!!" was all that Wufei was able to say. The shock that the   
Rising Star was the pilot of the mysterious gundam, completely   
overwhelmed them. Quatre felt an odd sensation of familiarity in his   
space heart.  
  
  
Once the hatch was open, Duo looked into the cockpit. He saw   
Heero's limp form in the seat, a gash on this forehead. Jumping in,   
he began to unbuckle the harnesses. "Wake Up...come on Wake up" He   
tried to rouse the pilot, panic once again filling his heart. Once   
the harnesses were unbuckled, he lifted the prone form into his arms   
and awkwardly climbed out of Wing. Jumping down from the chest, he   
landed on the ground, gently shaking Heero trying to wake him   
up. //Wake Up....don't you dare die on me//. Tears welling up in   
his eyes, his shoulders started shaking. The faint sounds of a groan   
met his ears. Quickly opening his eyes and looking down, he was met   
with hazy blue eyes.  
  
"It's you" was the groggy statement  
"Yes, it's me" Heero grabbed one of his hands and burrowed further   
into the embrace.  
  
All five returned to the safehouse, Duo still holding the still   
form of the Wing Pilot. He followed the other three to Heero's room,   
and placed him on the bed. Turning around his face met with Wufei's   
fist.  
  
"That was for the stunt you pulled with Nataku"  
  
Getting up from the floor, he simply nodded and walked toward the   
door intending to leave. Quatre grabbed his arm, saying they needed   
to talk. Agreeing they went to the study.  
  
"So why didn't you answer us at all the last time?" Wufei was still   
peeved.  
  
"Orders. I was to remain silent." was the curt reply. //Damn Wufei   
still stubborn as ever.  
  
"If you were to remain silent, why did you break it today, then jump   
out of your gundam, revealing yourself?" Trowa asked  
  
//Damn Damn Damn. How am I going to explain this// He opened his   
mouth to speak but was interrupted by Heero's voice.  
  
"Guys leave him alone. At least he helped us." Needless to say they   
were all shocked by this. Although Wufei was still mad, he was   
muttering something about justice under his breath. Duo had to hide   
a smirk. //How the hell am I suppose to get through this// He   
sighed and prepared himself for a very long day.  
  
***************************  
(Five days later: The day of the concert)  
  
The last four days went well considering Duo had to be careful   
around the others. They talked and got to know `Adam'. They seemed   
to accept him into the group, seeing how his gundam was advanced and   
all. //And now here I am in this damn outfit again..but now Setsuna   
made me wear pink!! Grrrr If she wasn't such a good friend and   
worked for G...// Trying to calm down, he thought of the small party   
earlier, it was nice. //Who would have guessed Relena actually had a   
heart. Gah..bad thought.// He reprimanded himself for that   
thought. //Although, Heero seemed pleased with his `gift' from her.   
Me...// he chuckled at that. //Ah but which one. Shinigami or Adam,   
gods this is so hard.// Getting up from his seat, he made his way to   
the stage.  
  
Heero watched the figure upon the stage. //Damn, he looks good in   
that outfit// Trying so hard not to drool, he focused on the voice   
of the singer.  
  
"Thanks everyone!! This will be the final song for the night, it is   
called "Mujer Latina" one of my favorites."  
  
Heero's head shot up upon hearing the name of the song, memories   
assaulted his mind.  
  
"Vengo de raza y de palmera De campo y de labriego De caña y de   
madera Mi orgullo es ser latina De mar y cordillera Ardiente como el   
fuego Soy sangre de mi tierra"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
After checking for any messages from Dr. J, Heero got up from his   
spot at the kitchen table to look for `his' baka. //I wonder what he   
is up to//. First going to their room only to come up empty handed,   
he decided to try the Rec. Room. While getting closer to the doors,   
he could hear music blasting away  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"Soy la hembra sandunguera Caliente como un fogon Dulce cuando me   
enamoro Y entrego mi corazon Soy la hermana de la rumba De la gaita y   
del tambor Del fuego y la sabrosura Que llevo en esta cancion Y te   
digo"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Silently opening the doors he was treated with Duo dancing in the   
middle of the room, his slim hips gyrating to the sensual vocals of   
some female singer. Eyes closed, his hands reached up into the air   
moving slowly as the hip movements slowed to sensual swaying. Heero   
was enthralled by the performance. Duo wondrous voice accompanied   
the vocalist  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero watched as the figure on the stage danced to the rhythm of   
the music, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Vengo vengo vengo de caña Vengo vengo vengo del son Tengo tengo   
tengo en el alma Ritmo ritmo ritmo y sabor Vengo de raza y de palmera   
De campo y de labriego De caña y de madera Mi orgullo es ser latina   
De mar y cordillera Ardiente como el fuego Soy sangre de mi tierra"   
  
He gasped as Adam sang those lyrics, he watched the movements   
which were exactly like those from Duo. //Could it be??// Making   
his way from the crowd, he went to Adam's dressing room and waited.  
  
Breathe coming in gasps, Adam bowed on stage and went to his   
room. He was not expecting to find Heero there with that   
glare. //This is not good// "Hi Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you?" was the rude response. Taken aback from the venom in   
the voice, he replied. "What do you mean, who am I. I'm the same   
person I've always been."   
  
"Duo..is it you?" barely a whisper.  
  
Turning his back to Heero, Duo's mind whirled. //How did he figure it   
out? Damn You Maxwell, of course he'd remember that song.// Cursing   
himself for the idiot he was, he didn't hear Heero approach him.  
  
"Is it?"   
  
Turning around to face Heero meaning to tell him no, he saw that   
face. Tears running down his face. //I can't lie to him anymore//   
So he answered him by reciting a part of his favorite poem.  
  
"I await patiently  
for the one, with my key  
to finish unlocking the fire  
as it radiates like  
that of the Phoenix."   
  
//It is Him// Heero threw himself at Duo, both crashing to the   
floor. He desperately clung to the body of his thought to be dead   
koi. The sobs racking his body as he called Duo a bastard and every   
other name in the book. Duo found himself on the floor with a   
sobbing Heero hitting him, with no energy, calling him names between   
sobs. "I'm so so sorry Heero, I..." He was cut off by Heero's mouth   
claiming his. After breaking the kiss, he spoke. "Not now Duo, we   
can talk later. I have you back now and I'm not letting go"   
  
Reclaiming the others mouth in a bruising kiss. Duo's mind just shut   
down and his body just reacted to Heero. Moaning as they moved   
against each other, friction building between the two bodies. He   
opened his mouth and was rewarded with an invading tongue exploring   
every inch. Coming up from air, Heero looked down at the boy under   
him.  
  
"Duo, I need you" was all he could say. Duo wasn't in any better   
shape as he just grunted a yes and thrusted up against the warmth   
covering him. Needing no more consent, Heero began stripping Duo of   
the little clothing he had on. Soon he lied there, gloriously nude.   
Practically ripping his own clothes off, Heero reclaimed that sweet   
mouth.  
  
Unable to think, Duo was reduced to nothing. The body above him   
sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He was vaguely aware of   
Heero grabbing some bottle off of his desk. So distracted by that   
mouth, he hardly noticed one slick finger enter him. Heero was   
producing the most wonderful feelings, soon a second joined the first   
finally a third. Duo arched his back and moaned as a jolt of pure   
sexual energy surged through his already overly sensitive body.   
  
Heero's was still in shock, his Duo was alive and with him. He   
intended on never letting him go again. Hearing the sounds he was   
making, only made his need grow. Pulling the fingers out, he   
liberally coated his member and positioned himself at Duo's entrance.   
Slowly pushing passed the tight ring, moaning at the tightness. He   
watched Duo's face as he slowly slide passed the relaxed muscle and   
entered his koi.  
  
Duo was in heaven, feeling Heero nudging at this entrance, feeling   
a slight pain overshadowed immense pleasure, he relaxed his muscles   
and moaned as Heero slide inside him. Feeling him buried all the way   
in him, Duo wanted him to move but he wouldn't. Wiggling around   
trying to give him a hint, but Heero wouldn't move. "Please, Heero   
please I need you"  
  
Hearing the confession, Heero pulled almost all the way out and   
moved back in. Slow thrusts gradually sped up until both were   
panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room   
along with their moans. Feeling close to the edge, Heero grabbed   
Duo's member and started pumping at the same rhythm. Duo cried out   
as he came, Heero thrusting in him and pumping him were too much,   
covering them with his essence. Heero, feeling Duo clamp down on   
him, thrusted three more times before he shouted out and his seed   
filled Duo for the first time, binding them together.   
  
By sheer strength of will, Heero held himself up as he pulled his   
softening member out of Duo. Lying next to him, he pulled Duo into a   
fierce embrace, and whispered into his ear. "Ai shiteru". Crying   
once again, Duo turned to face Heero. "I love you too". They   
remained there in each other's arms, slowly they both fell asleep,   
content for the first time in a long while.  
  
The door opened and Setsuna peeked in, seeing the two boys cuddled   
together, she smiled. "Mission Accomplished" Shutting the door she   
went to detour the others.  
  
TBC  
  
dhuron  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I'm just  
borrowing them for awhile. Since  
I'll be using many songs from various artists a  
standard disclaimer will be stated. I do not  
own any of the songs that will appear within this fic,  
they belong to their respective  
owners. All poetry within is mine. I will be taking  
creative liberties with technology,  
some ideas will be borrowed from sci fi shows  
including but not limited to Star Trek,  
EFC. This is AU, massive OOC, it will not follow the  
original timeline, although some  
events from that timeline might be woven into my  
timeline. This is the second fic of a  
rather small arc I'm currently working on, the  
previous fic was entitled "Jester  
Unmasked". If any other disclaimers need to be posted,  
I will do so within that particular  
chapter. Also Relena will be making an appearance,  
although I find the Relena bashing  
fics funny, to fit into my plot I needed a sympathetic  
Relena...but not to worry, she does  
not have a huge role, but plays a big part..*wonders  
if that makes sense*   
  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC, AU, language, violence, shonin ai, Have a   
tissue in some of the darker moments.  
  
Pre-notes: THis is it minna-san. I was listening to Rober Miles as   
I wrote this, so it isn't too angsty....I hope you all enjoy the   
final part. "That's the Way it Is" is not mine, it belongs to Celine   
Dion.   
  
author: dhuron  
  
Rising Star Part 6  
  
  
Quatre noticed Heero leaving in the middle of the song, he also felt   
a pain in his chest.//What happened, is there something about this   
song that holds meaning for him?// Deciding he needed time alone,   
Quatre went back to watching the dancing singer. //I still  
get the weirdest feeling from him. Almost like it was Duo, but it   
can't be...or can it?//  
  
Duo slowly woke up, feeling warmer than usual. //Odd//. He   
opened his eyes and was meet with cobalt. //It wasn't a dream//.   
Smiling a true smile, he burrowed further into the warmth he missed   
so much.   
  
Heero watched his love sleeping, going over the couple of weeks in   
his head. //No wonder I felt such a pull towards him. Heero no   
baka, you should've figured it out// Seeing the green of his eyes   
and the small smile, he smiled back welcoming the warmth.   
"Duo, my Duo. I thought I've never see you again. Missed you so   
much" the last part came out as a choked sob. //Dammit get ahold of   
yourself//  
  
"Heero, I'm so sorry. There was no other way, this mission was   
already in progress before you and I got involved." sighing he turned   
to look at his koi. "Remember when I left?" Seeing the nod he   
continued. "I wasn't at the school the entire time. First I went  
to G, still very upset. He told me of this plan to destroy a new   
mobile suit, but it was under the highest security. So I suggested a   
plan. We knew Oz would plant a trap, so I decided to self destruct   
taking the base with me. We then hoped Oz would get cocky   
since `they destroyed' a gundam." Looking up from the floor he saw   
Heero's gaze still upon him. "The first thing we had to do was   
create a new life for myself"  
  
"Why a music star?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Well I've always wanted to be a singer and what better   
way to hide than to hide out in the open?"   
  
*****************************  
  
The other three pilots were beginning to worry. Heero had been   
gone for quite awhile, asking Relena if she saw him. "No I haven't"   
Quatre clutched his chest as he felt a pain, "I think he is crying".   
Everyone's face mirrored shock, deciding to go and find Heero, they   
teamed up and searched the area.   
  
Trowa and Quatre walked down the halls looking in each room. They   
saw Setsuna coming toward them. "Have you seen Heero?" was the   
question. Grinning wildly she nodded and told them to get the   
others, she needed to talk with them. Leaving the two pilots, she   
went to find Relena.  
  
"Relena guess what?"  
"What? Do you know where Heero is?"  
She simply nodded and smirked. Catching the nonvocal message,   
Relena smiled. //Finally two souls reunited//  
  
*****************************  
  
Heero listened to Duo's every word. Although still hurt from the   
staged death, he was relieved to finally find his other half. "Duo,   
what about your hair?" He felt really odd asking this, not wanting   
to admit he had a thing for the hair. Grinning at his koi, he  
captured Heero's mouth in a long breathtaking kiss. "Don't worry   
about that, it's all taken care off." Pulling Heero on top of him,   
they began to explore each other again when a loud gasp came from the   
doorway.  
  
Wufei met with the other two in the hall. Deciding they needed to   
ask Adam if he knew where Heero was, they opened the door and walked   
in without knocking. The site before them startled them, making   
Quatre gasp out loud. They were met with rather annoyed glares.   
  
"Oh shit, Hi guys umm what's up?" Duo asked  
  
Not able to keep the chuckle down, Heero started laughing loudet   
and louder practically rolling on the floor. "Duo no Hentai".   
Finally claming down, he looked at Duo's beet red face. "Heero!" He   
said firmly, mock anger given away by a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"DUO??????" Wufei yelled.  
  
// Oh double shit// "Hm, yeah Wu-man. It's me" He gave them one   
of his cheekiest grins. The looks he received ranged from disbelief   
to mild anger. Getting up from under Heero, he quickly pulled on a   
robe.   
  
Getting over his shock first, Quatre's mouth moved like a   
flapping fish for a few moments. Forgetting words, he ran and   
glomped onto Duo. "It's you!!!" he repeated over and over, finally   
understanding that strange feeling in his space heart. "I should have  
known"   
  
"Is it really you Maxwell?" Wufei still wasn't sure.  
  
"Of course it is you Justice piping anal baka. Get over here and   
give me a hug before I tell Relena you have a crush on her." He   
grinned impishly. Wufei turned red, but quickly got over it.   
Deciding to lay his cool exterior to rest, he ran in and joined   
Quatre in hugging their lost friend. Looking over their heads he   
motioned for Trowa to join in. Needing no further encouragement, he   
too joined in. Tears of happiness poured down faces. Heero wormed   
his way through the other three and latched onto Duo. Finally all  
five friends were together again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two days had passed since the `reunion'. Each pilot getting onto   
Duo for pretending to be dead, then hugging him. It is true, you   
don't know what you have until it's gone, Quate Trowa Wufei and Heero   
didn't realize how much Duo meant to them until he was gone. They   
all wanted Duo back with them, but with his career in the music   
industry, it posed as a obstacle.   
  
Setsuna and Relena cleared their throats, getting the pilot's   
attention.   
  
"We have already discussed this. Actually we had this planned over   
a week ago" Relena stated. Duo's mouth dropped. "You mean you   
knew?" She nodded then told him why she didn't tell him, she knew   
this was the best way to get them together again.  
  
"Duo you will perform once more, a farewell concert. Your will   
be `attending' private school in the Sank kingdom, or that is the   
story we will tell the press." She looked at Relena who nodded.   
Looking at all his friends, Duo smiled brilliantly and called for a  
group hug.   
  
*****************  
  
Heero and the others stood off to the side of the stage. Duo was   
performing his last concert for a while. The music just pouring into   
him, his sweet voice sending the crowd into a melodious trance.   
Focusing on the words, he smiled.  
  
{I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love}  
  
// I did win, I won him//   
  
{When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is}  
  
He thought about everyone that has happened. //I can truthfully   
say I have friends and a purpose to live and fight for//  
  
{When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is}  
  
  
// I've never let you go again, this I swear. Yes Duo, I have faith   
now, you gave it to me//  
  
{When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all}  
  
// How right this song is. Did you pick it for those reasons, or   
just because it is so lovely? I didn't think I would go on, but I'm   
glad I did. Forever koi//  
  
{When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.}  
  
Duo sang with his whole heart. The song was special to him, it   
reminded him of his relationship with Heero. //So true, keep faith   
and love will find the way.// The song ended and lights faded.   
He walked over to his friends, receiving positive comments. They   
walked together to a very special appointment. Driving to the   
spaceport, they boarded a plane to Professor G's lab.  
  
Well minna,  
  
That is it for Rising Star, but not to worry. I have more instore   
for the pilots. Now that the "Duo crisis" is over, time to bring in   
some more events. "From the Ashes" is the next fic in this bizzare   
series of mine. C&C craved!!!! Let me know if you liked and want   
more, *chibi eyes* Onegai????  
  
  
dhuron  



End file.
